


I'll Keep Watch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Castiel, M/M, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With someone after Jack, Castiel is determined to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep Watch

Some days, even after all this time, Jack was amazed by how much damage a human body could take. He was mortally wounded, losing blood, right arm useless. But he kept firing with his left, buying time for the rest of his squad to escape. As the gun clicked empty he sighed. Mercenary work wasn’t his usual cup of tea, but the recruiter had been cute and before he knew it here he was about to be killed in a dirty alley on a backwater planet. He really needed to stop rooting for underdogs.

Instead of the expected shot to end the pain, a man approached him, flanked by three nervous guards. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

Not good when they knew his real name. “Who’s asking?”

He stepped forward and pushed Jack to his knees with a groan, holding a gun to his head. “You’ll be coming with us.”

There was a sound like wings. Jack grinned through the pain. The flash of a distant bomb illuminated the area as Castiel stood over Jack. For a moment, Jack thought he saw the great wings arching over him. “Leave him,” Castiel’s voice was dangerous.

The stranger fired at Castiel, point blank. He barely blinked. The guards broke and ran. The angel reached for the stranger.

“Need to know who sent him,” Jack panted half a moment before the stranger collapsed.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and they were on his ship, left hidden on another world.

“Just kill me, Cas, easier than wasting your energy healing me.”

Castiel met his eyes. Reaching out he touched Jack’s forehead.

Jack woke with a headache and a gasp. He rolled out of his bunk and stumbled to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. Castiel was hunched over the ships computer, brow furrowed in concentration.“What’s going on?” Jack leaned on a bulkhead.

“You’re being hunted.”

“Not exactly news,” said Jack, getting some coffee out of the machine. He made a face as he sipped it, but drank it anyway.

“This is different, this group…” He was cut off by an alarms blare.

Jack dropped into the pilot’s seat, cursing. “Hold on, hot wings. I know you can’t get us out of here.” He punched buttons and the ship roared to life. The ship lept up half a moment before the ground where they’d been exploded, rocking the little ship violently. Jack’s fingers danced across the controls with practiced ease, sending them spinning out of the forest and into the atmosphere. There was more gunfire, shaking them again, but Jack gritted his teeth and stayed at it until the ship burst into the black, diving between three extra large vessels and around a station before taking off out of the system.

When Jack turned, Castiel was clinging to the computer. “You’re safe now, or safe enough. What were you saying about this group?”

Castiel raised his head and let go. “I believe they may have a demon working with them.”

Jack rescued the bitter coffee and sipped it. “Are they trying to use me to get at you?”

“I do not know, yet, but I do not believe you’ll be able to simply shake off this attempt.”

“Well then, we ought to stick together.” Jack smacked Castiel’s ass as he stood and went to check his engines. “Hand me that spanner, will you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes but handed it over. “I mean it, Jack. You aren’t safe.”

“Never am,” he called, muffed by having his head down a hatch. “But not like I stay dead long.”

“I do not believe they wish to kill you.”

Jack shivered despite himself. There had been a few times, across the centuries, when he’d been captured, experimented on. And if they had a demon they’d known the wards to prevent Castiel from rescuing him. He raised his head and wiped some grease from his cheek, smearing it. “So what do you want me to do?”

Castiel got up, walked to him and leaned down to kiss him gently. “I’ve been preparing a place, we should be safe, at least for a while, until we can plan better. I put the coordinates in your ships computer.”

Jack smiled up at him. “Thank you. I think she’ll hold together a while longer.”

Castiel helped him up and kissed him again. Jack chuckled against his lips. “How much time do we have until we get there?”

“More than enough.”

“Good.” Jack wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him deeply.

Cas huffed an amused sigh. “One would imagine eventually you would get bored of such activities.”

“The day I do you’ll know it’s a doppelganger and not really me.”

Castiel crowded him against the bulkhead, pinning his wrists as he kissed him slowly, taking him apart just in the way he worked his lips and tongue, knowing Jack’s body and reactions intimately, nudging his legs apart with his knee. Jack moaned and surrendered, felling sheltered by his wings, even here. No matter how bad this threat, they could face it together. Castiel's mouth found his pulse point, sucking, and Jack completely surrendered. He didn't have faith about a lot in this universe; Castiel was the exception.

"For a hedonist, you always have such small bunks," muttered Castiel, pulling him over to the object in question.

"I don't take many home," shrugged Jack, quickly stripping and lying back, looking up at the blue eyes. Castiel made a non committal noise and knelt between his legs, resuming the kissing. Jack reached for the lube, but Castiel was moving down, tongue lapping at his entrance. Groaning, Jack spread his legs wider, watching the way his head bobbed. Cas's eyes met his and it was like electricity between them. "Please?" Asked Jack, putting hand on his hair.

Closing his eyes, Castiel ducked his head and started fucking him with his tongue. Jack moaned loudly, gripping his hair. Castiel's tongue was like fire, opening him easily, making him burn with lust. He squeezed the base of his cock, afraid he'd come. "In me, Cas, please."

"So demanding," Castiel growled, pulling back then looming over Jack, pinning his wrists. He thrust forward just so, hitting Jack's prostate, sending him over with a cry.

"Fuck, _Castiel_ ," Jack panted. He had no control with the angel.

Castiel smiled, just a little, thrusting hard and deep into his lover. Jack watched him chase his own orgasm, squeezing him and watching his hips stutter. Castiel came almost silently, a rush of warmth flooding him. Jack leaned up and kissed him as Cas used a little grace to ease his last lingering pains.

"Sleep, Jack. I'll keep watch."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
